Au creux de ton cou
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: L'empereur du japon vient en visite au roi de France, une étrange relation vient lier l'interprète du roi de France et la courtisane de l'empereur.  The gazette / Yaoi / Bit lit
1. La rencontre

**Au Creux de ton cou.**

**Chapitre 01.**

**Versailles 1795**

Louis XVI, roi de France, dirigeait son royaume d'une main de maitre depuis maintenant six années. Au printemps de cette année-la, l'Empereur Meiji, souverain de l'empire du Japon était venu en visite dans ce si beau pays qu'était la France. En bon souverain, Le roi de France avait convié l'Empereur à séjourner dans le château de Versailles, en compagnie des courtisanes qui l'accompagnaient dans ses déplacements. La voiture qui conduisait Meiji venait d'arriver a Versailles. La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures, mais le Roi de France avait tenu à l'accueillir en personne, celui-ci étant très intrigué par cette culture si éloignée de la sienne. Bien sûr à ses cotés se trouvait un traducteur, un asiatique qui avait appris la langue Française avec brio et qui désormais travaillait à la cour de France, facilitant les échanges entre les deux cultures.

Il était donc tard quand l'Empereur foula le sol français. Il n'était accompagné que d'une seule courtisane, grande, gracieuse avec de longs cheveux bruns, son visage était comme fait de porcelaine et chacun de ses gestes semblait dicté par la grâce. Meiji, se tenait à ses cotés, majestueux, arborant un costume de cérémonie, la pour rappeler sa grandeur dans un monde qui lui était étranger.

Le jeune interprète s'approcha du souverain oriental, s'inclinant poliment.

- "Votre majesté soyez le bienvenu à Versailles"

Le souverain inclina rapidement la tête pour saluer son hôte. Il stipula être fatigué de son long voyage et demanda à voir ses appartements. Louis XVI l'y conduisit, toujours accompagné de son traducteur. La jeune courtisane restait derrière son souverain tête basse, gardant un silence religieux. Celle-ci avait était installée dans une chambre mitoyenne à celle de l'Empereur. Le jeune interprète la conduisit seul à sa chambre, le roi se souciant peu de cette femme sans pouvoir.

- "J'espère que cette chambre vous conviendra."

La jeune courtisane, qui devait avoir à peu de choses prés le même âge que le traducteur inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline, lui tendant la main.

- "Puis je ?"

Elle sembla hésiter mais vint poser sa main telle une feuille sur celle du jeune homme, se laissant conduire sur le vaste balcon de sa chambre. La vue y était tout simplement époustouflante. Les jardins de Versailles fleurissant baignés par la lumière cristalline de la pleine lune. La jeune fille semblait émerveillée par ce spectacle.

- "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un comme vous accompagne sa majesté, cela m'a surpris."

La courtisane posa sur lui un regard interrogateur. Il était de coutume que l'Empereur soit accompagné de courtisanes, alors pourquoi cela le surprendrait-il, de plus que ce jeune interprète semblait lui même originaire du pays du soleil levant.

L'asiatique habillé à la mode occidentale se pencha sur la jeune fille, murmurant au creux de son oreille.

- "Je ne pensais pas que l'Empereur préférait la compagnie d'un homme..."

La courtisane sursauta, ou le courtisan, on ne saurait trop dire au vu des circonstances.

- "Je... comment avez vous su que...

- Que vous étiez un homme ?"

Il lui sourit.

- "J'ai moi-même quelques attirances pour la gente masculine... alors aussi féminin que vous puissiez être, les apparences ne me trompent guère. Puis-je connaitre votre nom ?"

Le jeune homme en kimono d'apparat hésita, puis soupira, après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

- "On m'appelle Uruha. Et vous ?

- Aoi. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance et encore plus de pouvoir parler ma langue maternelle avec une aussi charmante... créature que vous."

Il prit sa main et la baisa en le dévorant des yeux.

- "Comment en êtes vous arrivé à exercer vos talents pour le roi de France, Aoi-san ?

- Je suis issu d'une famille modeste, mais j'ai toujours eu pour ambition de voyager, de découvrir le monde. Alors quand je l'ai pu, j'ai quitté ma ville natale et je suis parti, suivant la route de la soie, regagnant l'Europe. J'ai séjourné quelque temps en Allemagne, puis je me suis rendu en France, j'y ai appris cette langue. Et un homme comme moi, qui maitrise le français et d'autres langues, ne passant pas inaperçu, j'en suis arrivé à être interprète du roi"

Il lui sourit, fasciné par ce visage d'une telle beauté.

- "Et vous, Uruha-san, comment en arrive-t-on à être courtisane de l'Empereur quand on est un homme ?

- Quand l'Empereur préfère coucher avec un homme plutôt qu'avec une femme..."

Ils eurent tout deux un petit rire puis Uruha poursuivit.

- "Mon parcours n'a rien de très excitant en comparaison de ce que doivent être vos récits de voyage. Je travaillais dans une maison close de la capitale... je faisais le ménage et m'occupais des jeunes filles. Un soir, un des confidents de l'Empereur est venu...chercher de la compagnie, je l'ai croisé dans un couloir. Deux jours plus tard j'étais convoqué à la cour de l'Empereur... en toute intimité bien sûr. Personne ne devait savoir. Je fus contraint à l'isolement de nombreuses semaines, seules quelques personnes pouvaient entrer en contact avec moi, le temps que j'aprenne... à devenir une courtisane. Personne ne doit savoir que l'Empereur... aime les hommes."

Il haussa les épaules, ne trouvant rien de très intéressant à son récit.

- "Et vous, vous les aimez ?

- Qui donc ?

- Les hommes...

- Ho... je m'y suis habitué...

- Je ne vous demande pas si vous aimez coucher avec... mais si vous appréciez le corps d'un homme plus que celui d'une femme."

Uruha sembla un peu gêné, mais ne quitta pas pour autant le regard si envoutant de son vis à vis.

- "Je... oui, sans aucun doute..."

Aoi lui sourit, baisant sa main à nouveau.

- "Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, vous devez être épuisé.

- Je... oui... vous reverrais-je ?"

L'interprète sourit.

- "Cela va de soi, puisque j'escorte le roi dans ses déplacements avec l'Empereur, et vous l'Empereur...

- Oui mais... je voulais dire... comme ce soir... juste... vous et moi... j'aime votre compagnie...

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, je serai très heureux de discuter à nouveau avec vous Uruha-san"

Le courtisan sourit, son doux visage s'illuminant.

- "Je suis avide de connaitre le récit de vos voyages.

- Je ne manquerai pas de vous les conter dans ce cas. Bonne nuit"

Uruha inclina poliment la tête laissant l'autre homme sortir de sa chambre, pour sans doute rejoindre la sienne.

L'Empereur passa plusieurs semaines dans le royaume de France et les rencontres nocturnes entre Aoi et Uruha s'étaient faites plus fréquentes et surtout régulières. Au cours des trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises qu'Aoi patiente devant la porte du courtisan, attendant qu'il finisse d'exercer son devoir envers l'Empereur...

Ce soir-là, tout était calme et Aoi frappa à la porte avec douceur, attendant que le jeune homme lui permette de rentrer, ce qu'il fit, un fin sourire peint sur le visage.

Le plus jeune était assis sur son lit, brossant ses longs cheveux, enchevêtré dans un épais Kimono.

- "Bonsoir Aoi-san

- Bonsoir Uruha. S'il vous plait, appelez moi Aoi, juste Aoi."

Uruha acquiesça en souriant, le rose aux joues, pausant sa brosse sur sa table de chevet.

- "Vous semblez fatigué, souhaitez-vous que je parte pour que vous puissiez dormir ?

- Non restez..."

Le jeune interprète ne se le fit pas redire, s'approchant de sa démarche légère vers le lit pour s'y assoir et d'un geste un peu hésitant il vint caresser la joue d'Uruha.

- "Vous semblez à bout de force.

- J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil.

- Je comprends, c'est difficile au début de trouver le sommeil quand on dort loin de son lit.

- Oui, sans doute, mais votre compagnie m'aide à me sentir mieux..."

Uruha lui offrit un tendre sourire, frottant sa joue contre la main de son vis à vis qui demeurait sur son visage. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et s'écarta du courtisan pour venir s'adosser à la tête du lit.

- "Venez..."

Le plus jeune hésita un peu puis s'approcha d'Aoi à quatre pattes, Le cœur battant. Venant se blottir dans ses bras, son dos contre le torse du jeune interprète, se lovant entre ses bras et ses cuisses. Aoi vint caresser ses cheveux avec douceur.

- "Fermez les yeux, reposez-vous."

il continua de câliner sa longue chevelure, faisant glisser ses mèches d'ébène entre ses doigts, laissant courir ses mains sur sa nuque. Il arracha un soupire d'aise a Uruha tandis que celui-ci venait loger son visage dans le creux du cou de l'autre homme. Dieu qu'il était beau ainsi éclairé par la lumière de la lune, les pans écartés de son vêtement dévoilant une de ses cuisses d'ivoire et son torse. Sa peau était si pâle et semblait si douce, tout comme ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes... si tentantes. Aoi les effleura du bout des doigts, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé les embrasser. Il tourna légèrement la tête, se retrouvant face à ce si doux visage.

Uruha ouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses prunelles sombres dans les yeux noirs d'Uruha.

- "Vous êtes tellement beau Uruha."

Le courtisan sourit, posant à son tour sa main contre sa joue, la caressant doucement.

- "Si je m'écoutais, je vous embrasserais...

- Dans ce cas, écoutez-vous... Aoi-sa... Aoi."

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Se penchant vers le plus jeune, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes avant de les saisir avec douceur, lui donnant un chaste et tendre baiser, gardant son visage prisonnier du creux de ses mains. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle, leurs bouches entrouvertes restant à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Uruha vint se blottir dans les bras du brun, se laissant câliner tendrement. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un homme par envie. Il était jeune quand il avait été "invité" à devenir le favori du roi, et avant de prendre place dans son lit, il n'avait aucune connaissance de ces choses-là. Le pauvre avait même résisté la première fois... Il comprit bien vite que c'était une erreur. L'Empereur l'avait plutôt malmené, Uruha n'avait pas quitté son futon pendant toute une journée.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi un moment, profitant simplement de cette chaste étreinte.

- "Je... j'aimerais vous garder prés de moi ainsi.

- Et bien gardez-moi... je suis à vous...

- Et que ferons-nous demain matin ?

- Demain est un autre jour, profitons de cette nuit qui n'est qu'à nous"

Uruha sourit, se remettant dans les bras d'Aoi.

- "Racontez-moi... parlez-moi de vos voyages Aoi.

- Mes voyages ?

- Oui, la façon dont vous êtes venu du Japon seul !

- Seul ? J'étais rarement seul vous savez.

- Ha oui ? Mais je croyais que...

- ... Je suis parti seul mais tout au long de mon voyage j'ai rencontré des gens très intéressant pour la plupart."

Le courtisan ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par la voix suave d'Aoi.

- "Je me rappelle avoir fait la rencontre d'un paysan peu courtois lors de mon passage en Chine. J'étais parti du Japon avec le peu d'économie que j'avais, et je me suis donc retrouvé à devoir demander la charité..."

Le plus jeune s'adressa à lui d'une voix endormie.

- "Je vous imagine mal en train de mendier."

Aoi sourit, resserrant tendrement son étreinte sur le corps fin de l'autre homme qui reposait dans ses bras.

- "Je ne suis pas allé jusque là ! Mais j'ai cherché du travail et un toit sur ma tête. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Cai Cheng-san. Il était assez âgé, il est sûrement mort aujourd'hui. Toujours est-il qu'un soir je me suis retrouvé à moitié mort de faim et de fatigue à errer dans un de ses champs de légumes. Et j'ai commencé à manger les légumes crus comme ça, mais le vieux Cheng avait un chien, tout aussi hargneux et inhospitalier que son maitre ! Aux premiers abords en tout cas, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier..."

**Japon, 8 ans plus tôt**

- "Espèce de petit voleur ! Tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça ! En volant mes récoltes et en repartant la queue entre les jambes ! Je ne crois pas non !"

Aoi n'avait que 12 ans à cette époque et il était terrorisé par ce vieil homme qui le trainait par les cheveux en lui criant dessus dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Quand Cai le lâcha, le plus jeune alla se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce, les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues et il n'osait plus bouger.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es simple d'esprit, tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis ?"

L'enfant ne bougea pas, relevant juste les yeux vers l'homme âgé. Ce dernier allait reprendre la parole quand le ventre affamé et grondant d'Aoi se manifesta.

- "Tu as faim ? ça m'étonne pas tu as la peau sur les os. "

Il soupira et sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il avait laissé Aoi. Celui ci n'osait toujours pas bouger, il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main. Quand le vieux Cheng refit son apparition le plus jeune sursauta.

- "N'aie pas peur ! je ne vais pas te manger ! y'aurait rien à manger sur toi de toute façon !"

Cai déposa une assiette pleine de ragout devant Aoi. Il hésita mais sous le regard insistant de son hôte improvisé, et son estomac criant, l'enfant se mit a manger doucement, finissant son assiette. Une fois qu'il fut rassasié, Cheng le prit doucement par la main et le conduisit dans sa petite chambre. Il le laissa là un instant pour revenir avec deux couvertures, les lui posant prés du feu, l'invitant à se coucher là. Bien que ne comprenant pas sa langue, il s'inclina poliment avant de s'installer dans son coin, après l'avoir remercié en japonais.

- " Tu viens du Japon..."

Japon, voila un mot qu'Aoi comprenait même en mandarin. Il acquiesça donc à un Cheng qui fut surpris de sa compréhension.

Au petit matin le vieux fermier avait quitté la chambre sans un bruit, laissant le plus jeune dormir. Quand ce dernier fit surface, il se rendit timidement à la cuisine ou son hôte semblait faire la cuisine.

- "Ha, enfin tu es réveillé ! C'est pas trop tôt !"

Aoi était encore un peu effrayé et donc craintif.

- "Y'a à manger sur la table regarde... tu comprends manger ?"

En joignant le geste à la parole Aoi comprit et vint se mettre à table. Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils se firent comprendre. Aoi passa un an chez Cheng. Avec le temps, le plus jeune avait appris la langue de son hôte. Il avait travaillé pour lui, l'aidant dans les champs mais aussi dans la maison, en échange du gite et du couvert. Et même si Cheng l'avait nié, il était peiné par le départ du garçon. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, sa compagnie avait égayé son vieux cœur aigri par le temps et la solitude.

**Versailles 1785**

Tout au long de son récit, Aoi n'avait eu de cesse de caresser les longs cheveux du courtisan qui dormait, à présent, paisiblement dans ses bras. Au petit matin Aoi n'était plus là, mais Uruha pouvait encore sentir son odeur dans ses draps, il resta quelques instants dans cet environnement qui lui semblait si doux. Un sourire niait ne disparaissait pas de son visage, son cœur battant la chamade au simple souvenir du baiser que l'interprète lui avait donné. Puis il se leva pour aller faire sa toilette.

- "Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?"

Uruha sursauta, faisant volte face, se retrouvant devant l'Empereur.

- "Ho... bonjour votre majesté, je... j'ai très bien dormi et vous votre majesté ?

- A merveille merci. Mais tu m'as manqué la nuit dernière"

Le courtisan rougit, baissant les yeux ce qui fit sourire l'Empereur.

- "Ton innocence est ta plus grande arme Uruha"

Le souverain s'approcha de l'autre homme, caressant son dos, lui arrachant un frisson. Il repoussa la longue chevelure d'Uruha pour dégager sa nuque et venir l'embrasser, se collant à son corps fin et à demi nu du courtisan qui se dégagea doucement, s'inclinant poliment.

- "Pardon votre majesté mais...

- Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire te refuser à moi ?

- Je... le roi va nous attendre...

- Et bien il nous attendra !"

Et sans laisser le temps à Uruha de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il l'entraina vers son lit, bien décidé à lui faire accomplir ses fonctions.

Uruha ne semblait pas très à l'aise quand il arriva au coté de l'Empereur pour rejoindre le roi et son interprète. Aoi passa donc la journée a traduire les dires des deux souverains. Il se raidit un peu quand l'Empereur souhaita annoncer au roi de France son départ pour les jours à venir, lui expliquant que son pays avait besoin de lui, même si la France et la courtoisie de leur souverain lui était très agréables.

L'interprète trépignait d'impatience, il devait voir Uruha, lui parler. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils se voyaient tous les soirs en cachette, ils venaient à peine d'échanger leur premier baiser.

Aoi se retira de la table du diner peu après leurs hôtes et se rendit à la chambre d'Uruha. Il allait frapper quand des gémissements plus plaintifs que jouissifs se firent entendre. Le freinant dans son élan, il s'adossa au mur et attendit. Quand le silence se fit, Aoi frappa timidement à la porte, rentrant lorsqu'Uruha l'invita à le faire. Le plus jeune était assis devant la grande coiffeuse, il était en train de peigner ses longs cheveux. L'interprète s'approcha doucement.

- "Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère

- ...non..."

Sa voix était brisée, comme s'il était en train de pleurer. Cette fois Aoi n'hésita pas et vint vers lui, s'accroupissant à ses cotés, balayant la larme qui dévalait sa joue pâle.

- "Uruha, ne pleurez pas je vous en prie. Vous voir ainsi, me déchire le cœur

- Je... je ne veux plus qu'il... qu'il me touche..."

Aoi serra les dents, se redressant pour venir prendre l'autre homme dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

- "Je me sens si bien à vos côtés Aoi, je ne veux pas repartir.

- Chuuut, calmez-vous... venez"

Il lui prit la main, l'entrainant vers le lit pour qu'il s'allonge, s'asseyant à ses cotés.

- "Reposez-vous, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, je prendrai soin de vous."

Uruha sourit, portant sa main à la joue d'Aoi.

- "Je... serait-ce... déplacé, de vous demander un baiser... Aoi"

Il lui sourit, se penchant pour venir effleurer ses lèvres avant de les saisir entre les siennes lui offrant un tendre baiser. Quand il rompit le baiser, Uruha avait les yeux fermés, ses lèvres légèrement rosies par l'échange.

- "Je... je crois que je vous aime Aoi"

Aoi sourit, se penchant pour l'embrasser furtivement.

- "Je prendrai soin de vous, reposez-vous maintenant."

Une fois de plus Aoi n'était plus là à son réveil, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatient de le retrouver. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour une personne.

Il fallait dire qu'on ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Uruha était âgé de onze ans quand l'Empereur l'avait pris à son service. A cet âge, il n'imaginait même pas que deux hommes puissent avoir ce genre de relation. Mais l'Empereur ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Jeune ou pas il le voulait et il l'aurait. Cette première nuit aux cotés du souverain fut un vrai supplice pour le courtisan, ne comprenant pas qu'un homme le touche de cette façon. Il avait pleuré, supplié, crié aussi, et quand il avait commencé à se débattre, l'Empereur l'avait frappé encore et encore jusqu'à arriver à ses fins. Au matin Uruha s'était retrouvé avec des ecchymoses sur tout le corps et sur le visage. Il découvrit avec honte les draps souillés par son sang et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Et quand il essayât de se lever pour changer les draps, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un voit ça, une violente douleur lui arracha un cri, le clouant au lit. Ce fut la seule et unique fois qu'il résista au souverain, il en avait honte, mais jusqu'à lors, il avait préféré se donner à lui plutôt que de souffrir encore plus.

Le soir venu, le jeune courtisan attendit avec impatience la venue de son être aimé, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Il n'en ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Pourquoi Aoi n'était-il pas venu le voir, comme il le faisait chaque soir depuis le premier soir ? Peut-être en avait-il trop dit en lui faisant part de ses sentiments, peut-être que, ne les partageant pas , Aoi avait choisit de le lui faire comprendre en ne venant plus. Dans un sens il se dit que c'était mieux ainsi, il n'aurait pas à souffrir d'une déchirante séparation.

Le nuit suivante était la dernière que l'Empereur et son courtisan passaient à Versailles. N'attendant aucune visite, Uruha s'était couché immédiatement après la visite de l'Empereur, mais il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il se leva, enfilant un fin yukata avant de se rendre sur le balcon, observant la nuit, dont les ténèbres étaient zébrées de nombreux éclairs, l'orage grondant au loin.

- "Vous allez attraper froid si vous restez la..."

Uruha sursauta, faisant volte face.

- "Aoi..."

Tout en prononçant son nom il vint se blottir dans ses bras, rassuré de sentir Aoi le serrer contre lui.

- "J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrai pas avant mon départ, enfin... seul à seul

- Pourquoi ne serai-je pas venu ?

- Je l'ignore... pourquoi ne pas être venu la nuit dernière ?

- Ha...j'avais des choses à préparer pour demain, je..."

Un violent coup de tonnerre le coupa dans phrase.

- "Rentrons"

Il lui prit la main, le conduisant dans la chambre, avant d'en fermer la porte fenêtre, puis les rideaux.

- "Je vais allumer le feu, vous allez geler sinon, les premières pluies d'automne rendent les nuits fraiches.

- que... que prépariez-vous la nuit dernière ?"

Aoi revint vers lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- "Demain à l'aube, avant que tout le monde ne se lève, nous partirons, voila ce que j'ai préparé hier soir."

Le plus jeune ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- "Que... quoi ? C'est... c'est impossible

- Si, bien sûr que c'est possible, j'ai juré de vous protéger, et je vais commencer en vous éloignant de cet homme... du moins,si c'est ce que vous voulez...

- Ho Aoi... bien sûr, je ne fais que rêver de ma liberté depuis le jour où cet homme a posé les mains sur moi, mais... si il nous attrape... nous sommes morts et je refuse de mettre votre vie en danger"

L'interprète lui sourit, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

- "J'ai mis ma vie en danger, le premier soir où je suis venu dans votre chambre."

Uruha ne bougea pas, murmurant contre ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant sentir contre les siennes.

- "Sans doute mais... est-ce une raison pour aller encore plus loin vers le danger.

- Je n'en sais rien... tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux être prés de vous."

Le plus jeune sourit, posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Aoi avant de venir l'embrasser avec douceur tout en se blottissant dans ses bras. L'interprète passa ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire, rendant le baiser plus fougueux, caressant ses reins et ses cheveux. Il sentit Uruha faire un pas et se laissa donc guider jusqu'à sentir le lit contre ses jambes. Il relâcha les lèvres du plus jeune, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- "Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu désires ?

- Je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un... pose tes mains sur moi, touche-moi Aoi."

Avec précaution, il dénoua son yukata, puis prit une main d'Aoi, l'embrassant avant de la poser sur son ventre nu. L'autre homme sourit, admirant ce corps si beau qu'il commença à caresser avec douceur. Quand un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Uruha, il vint l'embrasser avec envie, passant ses mains dans son dos, alors que celles de son partenaire étaient en train de défaire son haut, jusqu'à dénuder son torse.

Uruha lui sourit, déposant un baiser sur son torse avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit. Aoi l'observa en se mordant la lèvre. Il se mit complètement torse nu avant de rejoindre son amant, s'allongeant contre lui, l'embrassant avec passion alors que sa main partait à la découverte de la peau si douce d'Uruha, se perdant sur son entrejambe.

Le courtisan gémissait de bien-être, les yeux clos, ses mains se baladant sur le corps d'Aoi.

Un violent coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter, Uruha rit légèrement avant de rouler en entrainant son compagnon avec lui, inversant leur position.

Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser puis il descendit sur son torse. Après quoi il finit de le déshabiller, mais contrairement à ce qu'Aoi pensait, il ne revint pas contre lui et se sentit embrasser sur le sexe. L'interprète sursauta légèrement se redressant sur ses coudes.

- "Que... qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Détend-toi... c'est quelque chose d'agréable."

Lui faisant confiance, Aoi se rallongea et laissa faire Uruha qui prit son érection en bouche. Il trouva ça surprenant mais vraiment agréable, il fut heureux que l'orage couvre ses gémissements. Après quelques minutes Aoi demanda à son amant de venir l'embrasser et reprit le dessus sur lui pour à son tour lui faire du bien, reproduisant sur son sexe ce qu'Uruha lui avait fait.

- "Ha... Tu... tu n'es pas obligé...hm"

Uruha n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui porte ce genre d'attention. Quand il sentit la fin arriver et le plaisir monter, il demanda à Aoi d'arrêter, se libérant sur son ventre. Aoi l'essuya avec douceur avant de s'allonger entre ses cuisses et de le pénétrer avec précaution, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Le plus jeune se crispa un peu, mais assura à son amant qu'il pouvait continuer. L'orage grondait toujours à l'extérieur, faisant trembler les vitres de la chambre. Aoi gémit le prénom de son amant avant de s'allonger contre celui-ci, reprenant son souffle, son corps frémissant encore.

Il sourit en sentant les jambes et les bras d'Uruha se refermer sur lui.

Au milieu de la nuit, l'orage s'était calmé. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en silence. Il n'y avait plus qu'un occupant dans le lit. Il dormait paisiblement, l'autre homme s'approcha du dormeur, caressant son visage avant de le gifler avec force. Uruha cria, plus de surprise que de douleur. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage furieux de l'Empereur avant que celui-ci ne le roue de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. L'attrapant par les cheveux et percutant sa tête avec le montant du lit en bois massif. Le rejetant au sole pour le rouer de coup de pied, comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte disgracieux. Le saisissant avec force et violence par le bras il le hissa sur le lit, le rouant cette fois de coup avec l'éventail qui était sur sa table de chevet.

Quand il en eut terminé avec Uruha, celui-ci était recroquevillé au milieu du lit, à bout de force, des bleus apparaissant déjà sur sa peau blanche.

- "Espèce de petite merde... Tu croyais pouvoir m'humilier de la sorte avec ce palefrenier sans en subir les conséquences ! Quand nous serons au Japon, je te ferai exécuter pour haute trahison !

- Ca m'est égal... du moment... du moment que je n'ai plus à supporter votre présence dans mon lit et vos mains sur mon corps..."

Il reçut une nouvelle gifle.

- "Cela te serait-il toujours égal si je demandais au roi de punir l'avorton qui m'as humilié en touchant ce qui m'appartient ?

- Je vous appartiens peut-être de corps mais mon âme ne sera jamais à vous ! Laissez Aoi en dehors de tout ça, tout est de ma faute..."

- "Mais ça... ça m'est égal Uruha !"

Puis il tourna les talons, regagnant sa chambre. Uruha s'était levé tant bien que mal, enfilant un yukata en grimaçant de douleur. Tout son corps le faisant souffrir et la tête lui tournait, il était complètement à bout de force. Il titubât jusqu'à la porte, quittant la chambre en s'appuyant sur ce qu'il pouvait

Aoi avait quitté la chambre une fois son amant profondément endormit. Il était trop excité pour en faire autant et était donc parti s'aérer l'esprit, déambulant dans les couloirs en silence. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit de fracas métallique. Les cuisines n'étaient pas loin, il s'en approcha à pas feutrés, guettant le moindre bruit. Sa gorge se noua quand il lui sembla entendre un cri étouffé. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, il pénétra dans la pièce restant figé par ce qu'il lui était donné de voir.

Une jeune femme, sans doute une cuisinière, était allongée par terre, la pièce avait été comme saccagée, elle avait lutté...

Mais elle n'était pas seule, l'autre homme la tenait dans ses bras, il n'avait pas bougé, comme terrorisé par l'entrée d'Aoi. La jeune femme était inanimée, ses yeux grand ouvert exprimaient la peur, sur sa nuque était visible une large trace de morsure ensanglantée... tout comme les lèvres de son agresseur qu'Aoi avait interrompu... Tandis qu'il buvait le sang de la jeune cuisinière...

- "Qu'est ce que... Uruha ?"

A suivre.


	2. Les autres

**Au creux de ton cou.**

**Chapitre 02.**

**Versailles 1789**

Aoi n'avait pas bougé, regardant Uruha qui se releva, essuyant fébrilement le sang qui demeurait sur ses lèvres fines. D'un pas hésitant, il se rapprocha de son vis à vis toujours figé. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de l'interprète, mais pourtant son visage demeurait impassible. Le plus jeune avançait toujours, avec lenteur, cherchant à sonder le regard sombre de son ami.

- "Aoi je..."

Un bruit résonna dans le couloir censé être désert en cette heure les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ni une ni deux, Aoi se saisit de la main du courtisan et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine en l'entraînant avec lui. Il marchait vite et toujours dans le plus grand silence, prenant des chemins, tournant a gauche puis a droite, s'enfonçant dans un dédale de couloirs sombres qu'Uruha ne connaissait pas, il n'était même pas sûr de s'être déjà aventuré dans cette partie-là du château.

Aoi le fit pénétrer dans une pièce qui se révéla être une chambre, sa chambre. Toujours sans un mot il se dirigea vers la grand armoire qui faisait face à son lit et en sortit des vêtements d'homme.

- "Change-toi, on va partir plus tôt c'est préférable, s'ils découvrent le corps tout le château va être sens dessus dessous.

- Aoi...

- Cela sera sûrement un peu grand pour toi mais habillé en homme tu passeras plus inaperçu.

- Aoi s'il te plaît...

- Attache-toi les cheveux aussi, cela risque de te gêner à cheval, tu sais monter à cheval ?"

- Aoi, regarde-moi s'il te plait !"

L'interpelé se tourna enfin vers Uruha qui avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait terrorisé. Aoi s'approcha de lui, le prenant doucement par les bras.

- "N'aie pas peur, je t'ai dit que tout se passerait bien, plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal Uruha.

- Tu... pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- J'ai juré de te protéger. Je tiens a toi Uruha. Je veux rester prés de toi."

Il joignit le geste à la parole, caressant sa joue avec douceur. Puis se pencha sur ses lèvres pâles pour l'embrasser mais Uruha recula légèrement la tête, parlant d'une voix tremblante.

- "Je suis un monstre. Et toi tu me protèges.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Bien sûr que si je... j'ai tué cette pauvre fille. Je... elle ne méritait pas ça.

- Chuuut, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Pas d'importance ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je suis. Ce que je dois faire pour vivre.

- Alors dis-le moi. Dis-moi ce que tu es. Dis-moi ce que tu dois faire pour vivre. Mais ça ne changera rien aux sentiments que j'ai à ton égard.

- Je dois tuer et boire le sang pour rester en vie. Les légendes et les mythes appellent ce que je suis... un vampire."

Aoi acquiesça, lui donnant un chaste baiser. Témoignant de toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui.

- "Homme ou vampire cela ne change rien pour moi. Maintenant habille-toi, il nous faut partir."

Uruha sourit, laissant Aoi finir de réunir quelques vêtements, tandis que lui même ôtait son yukata pour revêtir la tenue que le plus vieux avait sorti à son intention. Il noua également ses cheveux, comme le lui avait suggéré Aoi.

- "Voila je suis prêt.

- Cela te va bien les vêtements d'homme.

- Hm, je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'en ai porté."

Aoi lui adressa un tendre sourire, puis lui prit la main. Il l'entraina en silence dans les couloirs, le conduisant à l'extérieur jusqu'aux écuries où il avait pris soin de cacher quelques provisions. Il sella deux chevaux, puis ils quittèrent le château dans le plus grand des silences.

Versailles était encore visible quand le soleil commença à montrer ses premiers rayons, éclairant les plaines d'or et de rouge, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Uruha qui savourait sa nouvelle liberté. Celui-ci fut heureux de voir un petit village non loin. Ils galopaient depuis des heures et la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Aoi sembla lire dans ses pensées et se dirigea vers le village en question, proposant à Uruha de s'y arrêter pour se reposer un peu et reprendre des forces afin de repartir dans la nuit.

Ils prirent donc une chambre dans l'une des auberges. Ne prêtant pas attention aux regards des habitués appuyés au bar, qui devaient sans doute trouver étrange que deux hommes prennent une chambre ensemble. Mais un homme bien éméché pour une heure aussi matinale conclut la chose en disant que les étrangers comme eux avaient des coutumes bizarres. Et ni Uruha ni Aoi ne serait allé le contredire, désirant seulement se reposer et surtout ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux plus que nécessaire.

- "Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

- Hm... Non ça va.

- Tu... tu n'as pas... faim ? "

Uruha le rassura d'un doux sourire.

- "Non, rassure-toi je ne me nourris qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Quand je suis à bout de force et que je ne peux plus faire autrement.

- Ho... très bien.

- Aoi, Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te faire du mal."

Le plus âgé lui sourit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Uruha lui sourit, retirant sa veste avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Aoi de son coté avait commencé par verrouiller la porte et tirer les rideaux avant de se mettre à son aise. Apres quoi il rejoignit Uruha sur le lit, l'invitant à s'y allonger avant de le prendre en douceur dans ses bras, le câlinant instinctivement.

- "Repose-toi, tu es pâle. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- c'est normal.

- Normal ? vis à vis de... ce que tu es c'est ça ?

- Oui, le soleil ne me tue pas mais cela me fatigue énormément. C'est comme si j'effectuais une journée intense de travail en l'espace d'une ou deux heures. Je suis épuisé.

- "Alors dors, tu n'as rien à craindre ici."

Ce fut un soupir qui lui répondit, alors qu'Uruha se serrait contre son torse, sombrant dans le sommeil. Aoi ne tardant pas à le rejoindre lui-même dans cet état de repos.

La journée avait filé à grande allure et depuis leur départ Versailles était en effervescence. Pas tant à cause de leur fuite elle-même, mais plutôt à cause du meurtre qui y avait été commis et qui en toute logique avait soulevé l'insécurité du roi et de son invité souverain. Seulement voila, Aoi et Uruha étaient les deux seuls membres de l'encadrement royal résidant au palais à avoir disparu sans laisser de traces ou presque, ce qui porta à croire qu'ils étaient complices de l'horrible crime.

Les consignes à leur égard avaient été claires, les gardes royaux devaient les ramener, morts ou vifs. Et compte tenu des circonstances et du fait qu'à l'évidence ils ne se laisseraient pas faire, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient ramenés mort à Versailles.

Le soleil commençait à faire profil bas à l'extérieur. Le ciel se teintant de sa parure d'or et de sang. Les deux dormeurs étaient toujours étroitement enlacés, reprenant des forces de façon à pouvoir voyager toute la nuit. De cette façon Uruha ne serait pas trop affaiblit et ils seraient moins visibles. Malgré sa fatigue, Aoi ne dormait que d'un œil veillant sur le sommeil de l′autre homme auquel il tenait tant, lové contre son torse. Dans ce demi-sommeil il lui sembla entendre le parquet de la chambre grincer. Il bougea légèrement pensant avoir déliré à cause de son état semi-conscient, mais quand le plancher grinça à nouveau, il comprit que ce n'était pas du à son imagination. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut juste le temps de pousser Uruha hors du lit, y prenant sa place, avant que que l'épée du garde royal qui se tenait au dessus d'eux, ne s'abatte sur lui. Aoi ouvrit des yeux ronds, le temps sembla figé l'espace d'une seconde, quand le garde retira la lame qui passait au travers du corps de l'interprète celui-ci eut une plainte de douleur, sa vue se brouillant légèrement. D'un seul homme Uruha se précipita sur lui avant que la lame ne refasse son œuvre et se jeta au travers de la fenêtre, le gardant contre lui. Le fait d'être tombé de la hauteur d'un étage ne sembla pas affecter outre mesure le vampire qui commença à courir en soutenant l'autre homme comme il pouvait. Une fois aux écuries, il se hissa avec Aoi sur l'un des chevaux avant de partir au galop, tentant de semer au mieux les gardes royaux. La nuit était tombée à présent et Uruha s'enfonçait dans une forêt à quelques kilométres du village où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Quand tout lui sembla plus calme, il descendit de sa monture et aida Aoi à en faire autant. Ce dernier était à demi-conscient, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang il était à bout de force. Uruha le soutint jusqu'à un petit renfoncement dans la roche, il l'aida à s'allonger en le prenant dans ses bras.

- "Aoi... Aoi répond-moi.

- Je suis pas... encore mort... ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne t'endors pas. Parle-moi, ça va aller.

- Hm... je te demande pardon Uruha.

- Pardon... pardon pourquoi ?"

Le vampire avait les larmes aux yeux, caressant les cheveux de son amant. Il regardait le pansement de fortune qu'il lui avait fait en chemin s'imprégner de son sang.

- "Pardon de t'avoir mis dans cette situation et de te laisser tomber...

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner. Tu ne vas pas mourir..."

Aoi lui sourit, portant la main à sa joue la caressant avec tendresse.

- "Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

- Ne dis pas ça... comme un adieu s'il te plaît."

Une larme dévala les joues pâles d'Uruha tandis que son regard d'ambre se fondait dans les prunelles sombres d'Aoi qui lui souriait. Il se pencha et vint timidement saisir ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinie, murmurant contre celle-ci.

- "C'est à moi de te demander pardon... je ne veux pas te perdre..."

Malgré le combat qu'il menait contre cette douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le corps de part en part, ses yeux se fermèrent et son souffle se fit plus rare.

Il avait chaud,terriblement chaud il lui semblait que son sang s'était transformé en de la lave incandescente. Il pouvait la sentir se déplacer au travers de ses veines enflammées. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que celle-ci allait se déchirer. Il était en train de mourir, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela puisse lui être aussi douloureux. Il voyait cela comme un sommeil profond où ne subsistait que le bien-être et la paix. Mais là il en était très loin du bien-être intérieur et de la légèreté de se savoir abandonnant son corps.

Dans un mouvement d'ultime fuite, face à cette douleur il se redressa gémissant et râlant sa douleur.

- "Chuut ça fait mal je sais. Calme-toi je t'en prie, ça va aller..."

D'où venait cette voix, était-ce un ange qui était là pour le rassurer et le guider au travers des tourments de sa mort ? Et quand cette douleur atroce allait-elle cesser de transpercer son corps et son âme ? Était-ce là sa punition pour sa vie qui ne fut pas des plus pieuses mais il n'avait pas mérité de tels tourments.

La chaleur dans son corps semblait s'être dissipée, mais il ne se sentait pas pour autant apaisé. Comme si une force nouvelle l'habitait et l'épuisait ! Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, une lumière éblouissante l'aveugla quelques instants puis elle s'estompa, jusqu'à ne plus être que de vagues reflets rouge orangé qui dansaient... dansaient ? Il tourna difficilement la tête vers cette source de lumière. C'était un petit feu, sa bouche était sèche et il ne se rappelait plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

- "Tu es réveillé.

- Uruha..."

Sa voix le surprit lui-même, elle était enrouée, comme si elle n'avait pas servi depuis plusieurs jours. Uruha lui sourit pour le rassurer, s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- "Comment te sens-tu ?

- Étrange, je suis à bout de force et pourtant... j'ai l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

- Oui, ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai trouvé de l'eau, tu dois avoir la gorge sèche."

Aoi le remercia d'un sourire et se redressa lentement pour se désaltérer. Puis il eut un sursaut et souleva sa chemise pour regarder son ventre. Mais il n'y avait rien. A peine une légère trace blanchâtre due à la cicatrisation là où l'épée l'avait traversé.

- "Combien de temps je suis resté sans connaissance ?

- Deux jours à peu prés.

- Deux jours ? comment m'as-tu soigné ?"

Uruha baissa les yeux, pliant ses jambes contre son torse et les serrant entre ses bras.

- "Je ne t'ai pas soigné Aoi. Je... je te demande pardon. J'ai été égoïste. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Alors je..."

Aoi porta la main à son cou autour duquel un pansement de fortune avait été fait.

- " Tu m'as...

- ...Tué.

- Mordu ? Uruha tu... je suis un..."

L'autre homme se contenta d'acquiescer, fuyant toujours son regard. Aoi se releva tant bien que mal, se mettant à genoux devant lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- "Pourquoi as-tu l'air si tourmenté Uruha ? je te dois la vie.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? je... j'ai fait de toi ce que je déteste en moi, je...

- ...Uruha, grâce toi, je peux encore vivre. Je peux être prés de toi et tenir ma promesse de te protéger. Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir"

Il lui fit relever le visage et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres le reprenant dans ses bras et souriant en sentant Uruha lui rendre son étreinte.

- "On devrait partir Uruha. Ils doivent toujours nous chercher.

- Il fait jour et tu es trop faible pour voyager. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Et pour ce qui est des gardes, je... je les ai conduit sur une fausse piste. A l'heure qu'il est ils sont à des kilomètres d'ici.

- Tu es parfait."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit il vint l'embrasser avec envie le serrant contre lui en caressant son dos. Uruha sourit dans le baiser, y répondant puis repoussant tendrement son amant.

- "Tu dois te reposer."

Aoi sourit à son tour et s'allongea sur les jambes du plus jeune. Les mains fraiches d'Uruha venaient instinctivement caresser ses cheveux le laissant trouver le sommeil et reprendre ses forces. Dans la journée Uruha était parti explorer les bois qui entouraient leur cachette. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il marchait à la recherche de baies, de racines ou de petits fruits pour Aoi qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ne plus s'alimenter de cette façon. Mais Uruha avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé, suivi... Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Son odorat surdéveloppé, son ouïe fine et ses réflexes hors du commun. Il l'avait repéré. il ne bougeait plus et le laissait avancer vers lui, encore quelques pas. puis il se retourna avec une vitesse fulgurante et saisit l'autre homme à la gorge une expression démente peinte au visage. Mais il relâcha presque immédiatement sa pression sur la gorge blanche de l'autre homme, reprenant son doux visage.

- "Qui tu croyais que c'était ?

- Je... pardonne moi Aoi je...

- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne m'as pas répondu, qui croyais-tu que c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me suivait.

- C'était sans doute moi.

- Hm... sans doute. "

Uruha adressa un doux sourire qui se voulait rassurant a son amant puis lui prit la main pour retourner à leur bivouac de fortune, mais cette sensation ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

Quand la nuit fut complètement tombée, les deux fugitifs prirent la route vers le sud. Uruha ayant induits les gardes en erreur en les conduisant vers le nord quelques jours plus tôt. N'ayant plus qu'une seule monture, leur progression était plus lente que prévu mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le tout pour eux était d'avancer et de s'éloigner le plus possible de Versailles. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait exactement où ils se rendaient mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'avancer. Au lever du jour, Uruha dut convaincre l'autre vampire de s'arrêter dans une auberge de village pour se reposer et profiter de son obscurité. Ce qui ne fut pas tache facile, Aoi se sentant déborder d'énergie et souhaitant continuer. Mais les mises en garde de son amant et surtout ses yeux tendres eurent raison de lui. Ils prirent donc une chambre et s'y rendirent sans demander leur reste, verrouillant la porte derrière eux. Uruha se posta derrière la fenêtre, écartant le rideau pour regarder le monde s'éveiller et s'agiter à l'extérieur. D'un pas félin Aoi vint se mettre derrière lui, enlaçant sa taille.

- "Quelque chose d'intéressant dehors ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours cette drôle de sensation.

- D'être suivi ?

- Oui...

- Sans doute parce que tu sais que nous sommes recherchés. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison"

Retrouvant le sourire, Uruha se retourna pour à son tour enlacer la taille de l'autre et l'embrasser avec amour, murmurant contre ses lèvres

- "Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

- Non, je déborde d'énergie, de force..."

Et sans rien ajouter ils s'entraînèrent mutuellement vers le lit, calmant avec soin et conviction leur énergie trop débordante respective. Le tout dans une mêlée de gémissements, de baisers et de bruits de draps froissés.

Uruha était étroitement lové sur le torse de son amant, ce dernier profondément endormi, après plusieurs heures d'étreinte charnelle. Uruha n'était que dans un demi sommeil, bougeant légèrement de ci de la, se serrant un peu plus contre la peau froide d'Aoi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se sentait pas bien, oppressé... observé. Il se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant Aoi également. Uruha resta figé ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Aoi qui instinctivement s'était redressé dans le lit, poussant Uruha derrière lui dans un geste de protection.

- "Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous ici"

L'intrus était grand et avait une carrure et un visage qui imposaient un certain respect, de plus il était très séduisant. Celui-ci eut un rictus, ses yeux perçant sondant les regards d'Aoi et Uruha, puis il scruta la petite chambre, faisant quelques pas sur le plancher grinçant.

- "Pittoresque. Tu ne trouves pas chaton ?

- Moui..."

Un autre homme sortit de la pénombre, sa silhouette était fine et gracile. Il aurait pu se faire passer à la perfection pour une femme des plus élégantes. Il était aussi beau que le premier, mais son visage, à l'image de son corps, était plus fin. Il rejoignit le premier homme à la peau pâle d'une démarche provocante qui aurait pu faire tourner la tête à un saint.

- "Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ce sont des vampires Aoi."

Ce dernier se retourna vers son amant qui n'avait pas lâché les nouveaux arrivants des yeux. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus prés, cela ne faisait aucun doute, ce teint si pâle, ce regard perçant et cette aura qu'il pouvait maintenant percevoir.

- "Perspicace. Je me nomme Daisuke mais Die suffira. Lui c'est Toshiya et nous sommes effectivement ce que vous dites, à votre image si je ne m'abuse ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?"

Le plus fin, qui portait donc le nom de Toshiya, échangea un regard sournois avec Die qui enlaça sa taille en lui souriant.

- "Vous n'avez donc jamais entendu parler de nous ?

- Si... Vous faites partie d'un clan... un vieux clan de vampires.

- Tout juste, mon père a créé ce clan et l'a dirigé des siècles durant. Aujourd'hui j'en ai pris la tête et Toshiya... m'épaule dirons nous.

- C'est vous qui nous suiviez n'est-ce pas, dans la forêt, c'était vous ?

- oui c'est exact. Nous étions de passage dans la région quand nous vous avons sentis, nous avons donc décidé de vous suivre

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, vous disposez de bien plus de force que ce que vous pensez.

- "Et ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous au juste ?"

Et un large sourire s'étira sur le visage de Toshiya qui s'approcha des deux hommes toujours sur le lit.

- "Et bien, si vous en avez assez de fuir, vous pourriez peut-être nous suivre ?"

Il avait son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Aoi qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il tourna les yeux vers Uruha, qui semblait en proie à la même incompréhension que lui.


End file.
